unofficial_simplerocketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
There are two types of mission in SimpleRockets, Training and Challenges. Missions are usually added as and when new part are released. Training Missions Training missions serve the purpose of familiarising a player with the game and how it works. They consist of slide rather than gameplay, but are equally as important as they convey a lot of common knowledge that can be used in game a lot. Designing Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-17-34.png|A slide explaining what the command pod is. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-17-40.png|A slide explaining fuel tank stacking. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-17-47.png|A slide explaining stage seperation. The designing mission firstly applauds you for training in the first place, most would get straight into flying and ignore the 'boring' training. After, it will begin to teach you about designing a rocket. It will explain what structure rockets should have and how the basic parts of a rocket interact, including fuel tank stacking, staging and a few other key points. Building Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-19-27.png|A slide showing the editor and parts being placed onto the rocket. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-19-32.png|A slide showing a part being moved onto a command pod. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-19-38.png|A slide showing a part being deleted from a rocket. The building mission introduces you to the editor. It explains what it is, how it works and how to use it. It then goes on to explain how you go about building the rockets you've been taught about, how parts connect and just as importantly, staging and how to use it. Flying Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-21-30.png|A slide showing a rocket on Smearth with controls being described. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-21-34.png|A slide showing a rocket in orbit and velocity arrows being shown. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-21-38.png|A slide showing the fuel gauge. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-21-44.png|A slide showing the relitave speed and altitude to the parent body. The flying mission introduces you to the HUB and controls while in flight. It explains to you how use each button, nob and slider available. How to activate staging, increase throttle and where to look for speed and altitude etc. Orbiting Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-24-59.png|A slide showing the map button at the top left. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-25-03.png|A slide showing a ship enroute to its apoapsis above Smearth. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-25-08.png|A slide showing that you can highlight the apoapsis for more information. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-25-14.png|A slide showing that prograde burning will 'grow' an orbit. The orbiting mission is the point at which you are starting to become a rocket scientist. It will now teach you how and when to control your ship. It will teach you about orbital mechanics and techniques used to manoeuvre your ship on orbit. It also teaches you about the key points of interest on the HUD, the ones that do nothing but tell you information and what to do with that information. Advanced Orbiting Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-28-31.png|A slide with a GIF showing the hoffman transfer in progress to the Smoon. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-29-18.png|A slide explaining how you retroburn. Screenshot_2015-07-24-09-29-26.png|A slide explaing the difficulty of landing on the Smoon, it's a feat alright! The advanced orbiting mission is similar to the previous one, it's just stepped up a bit. This mission will teach you about the physics and procedures you need to know about when moving around in space. It's more difficult than just pointing and going. Challenge Missions The challenge missions are designed to be undertaken after training. They start off asking for the completion of simple tasks such as taking off and growing an orbit from an in-flight scenario. Later they become truly challenging, asking for docking manoeuvres under a timer and a Smoon landing. All challenge missions will be added soon. If you want, you could start this section off! Category:Missions